The Space Warrior's: Clash of Deitys
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: When a Giratina Pokemorph is enraged because of Katie and Justin's involvement with the world. So she tries to fix that problem. Will the Space Warrior's and the Author Fighter be able to handle Three Pokemorph Deitys.
1. A Pokemorphs Angry

The Space Warrior's.

Clash of Deitys. Part One.

A Pokemorph's Anger. A Day at the Beach.

We find ourselves in a weird and distorted world, many platforms where either suspended sideways or upside down. As we see this weird place suddenly a black blur passes by, as we see what looks like a Girl about 20 years old, she has Black Hair with Red and Yellow Streaks. Yellow Slitted eyes, she also was wearing A Black Shirt. The two other noticable things are the pair of Black Bat like wings and her lower body looked like a snake's.

"Grr! When will this finally end!" She growled.

She was watching a strange portal that was showing Katie and Justin. Suddenly she noticed a Black Cloud suddenly appeared with a sigh she destroyed it with a simply swish of her hand. Before glaring at the portal.

"Because of you two, my world is in this state!" She growled.

"Soon! I will make sure you two pay dearly!" She said. Not noticing a figure hiding behind a boulder. All that could really be seen was a pair of Black Wings.

"What has Dialga done now?" The Man said.

"I better look around and see if there is more damage," The Girl said before flying off.

"Hmm, I was right in exploring this world, but how do I get out of here?" He said. As he clutched what looked like a locket in it was a picture of a familiar Balance.

"Kari...don't worry soon I will return," He said as he flew after the Girl.

(Meanwhile back in the Real World)

We find the Space Warrior's relaxing at the Beach in L.A. Some of the Author Fighters had shown up as well. Darkmagicianmon and Hikari where swimming. TLsouldude was listening to some of Phil Collins music while taking a nap. Lunatic was busy on a prank with Hareta who had somehow become his Sky Form. Dimension-dude was trying to hide from Hinaten, who was trying to pull on his tail again. X Prodigy was a distance away trying to ignore the clinging Katie. Micheal was sun-bathing, Marissa was also in the water, Alistair was in the Halberd getting some food and drink. Omega and Scarlet where also inside, since they where robots they didn't want to get rusty. Alyssa was also inside, after that little kidnapping thing she was exhausted infact that was the reason the Space Warrior's where here. Meanwhile I was sitting on the deck.

"(sighs) This is the life, great views, great fights and great drinks!" I said chugging down a bottle of Root Beer.

"Hey Ross where's Justin?" A voice is heard as I turn to see Chef Colette, she was wearing her usually clothes except for a big sunhat.

"I think he was doing some exploring in the forest areas, he wanted to see the world for now," I said as I yawned.

"Well I'm going down now, don't stay up too long, Marissa won't like that," Chef Colette said with a smile,

"I know, I'll be right down!" I said. As I jumped off the deck and landed on the sand.

"Fire!" A voice yells as suddenly I noticed two Water Ballons flying in the air, one hits TL. While the Other hits X and Katie. As the three of them glared at the culprits, Lunatic and Hareta.

"Uh oh," They both whispered as TL brought out his Aura Arm, X had gone Beowulf while Katie somehow brought out a hammer TEN TIMES bigger than Amy Rose's.

"You might wanna run," I said with a smirk as the chase started.

"Never dull around here," I said as D.M and Hikari just came out of the water.

"I see there having fun," D.M said with a smile and sweatdrop as the chase continued.

"Yeah, well I have a girl to be with, so excuse me," I said as I dived in.

(Meanwhile)

We find Justin the Dialga walking across a forest, peaceful and beautiful.

"Now I see why Arceus wants to protect this planet, some much Life and Beauty, It would be a terrible shame if those Darksides destroyed it." Justin said as he remembered one of the only Darksides who nearly caused that, King Rasets, Arceus had asked Him and Palkia to help the Balance's fight him and his Generals. Justin can still feel some of the scars he got from the Tarots.

"Well, all I can do is assist the Author's in the Same Way." Justin said.

(Back in the distorted World)

The Girl from before was observing Justin.

"Perfect, I can finally get some payback!" She said as she flew off.

"Dialga, you better watch yourself," The Man from Before whispered as he flew after her.

(That End's Part One. Next time, Justin finds himself in trouble, while Ross decides to have some fun...tormenting a Demon.)


	2. Justin's Escape

The Space Warrior's

Clash of Deitys. Part Two.

Justin's Escape. A Demon's annoyance.

We find Justin arriving at a Lake, as he walked over to the crystal clear water he splashed some on his face. As well as having a drink, he also notice many Pokemon around too. Some Stantler's, Bibarels and any others.

"Nice and peaceful," Justin said as he sat down.

(Meanwhile in the Distorted World)

The Girl from Before was flying towards the same place in her world.

"Here we go!" She yelled as a portal appeared.

"What the!?" Justin said as a portal appeared on the Lake. The Pokemon had hightailed outta there.

"I got you Dialga!!" A voice said as the Girl appeared right in front of Justin and before He could do anything she pinned him against a tree.

"What the? Giratina...chose a Pokemorph," Justin said.

"Right, you and Palkia have caused enough trouble, time for me to set things right!" She said as she started pulling Justin towards the Ripple which was shrinking.

"No way!! Roar of Time!!" Justin yelled as the Temporal Attack Slammed into the Girl and pushed her back into the hole.

"No way am I going to let you leave!!" She yelled as she flew towards the hole when suddenly she hit a barrier.

"Why that!?" She growled.

"Looks like Dialga used his Time powers to keep her trapped here," The Man from before said.

"Grr! This won't stop me Dialga!!" She growled as she flew off.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the beach, Kirby was busy cooking some food, he had used his copying poers to become Chef Kirby and was cooking up a buffet of food.

"Wow!" Hinaten cheered as her eyes sparkled at the food.

"Yes, a great spread," X said as he eyed the good looking food.

"Who would have thought," Lunatic said.

"Everyone dig in!" Kirby said.

"Yeah!!" Everyone cheered. As I was eating some food, I noticed Katie simply picking at her's while X was calmly eating. As I grinned. Marissa noticing my look smiled.

"Just be careful," She whispered as I nodded. As X suddenly shivered, he glanced at me but I just whistles calmly.

"Why did I suddenly get a bad feeling," X said.

(A little later)

X Prodigy was busy training with Sparda on some ordinary targets.

Meanwhile Katie was on the deck just looking at the Shining Ocean. As I walked over.

"Hey, Katie, I think I saw X on the beach...shirtless!" I said with a grin as Katie suddenly Vanished.

"Have fun...heheheh!" I chuckled.

(Meanwhile)

X was finishing his training when he felt a familiar presense.

"God no.." He whispered as Katie pounced on him.

"ROSS! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THISS!!!!!!!!!!!" X yelled as I was busy drinking some Root Beer watching some Pokemon Battle's, with Marissa who was wearing a Bikini and a Sarong.

"Nice to see Katie's having fun," I said hearing X's yelling.

"Don't you think X-san, is going to be mad," Marissa asked.

"Yes, but that makes our next fight more fun," I said with a grin. As Marissa smiled.

"You and fighting," Marissa said. As we just sat down watching the TV while hearing's X's constant swearing. Demon and Human.

(That's Part Two. Next time, The Giratina Pokemorph goes in search of a Shaymin Pokemon or Pokemorph to release her from the Distorted World...which leads her to Hareta and Hinaten.)


	3. Meeting a Sisters Father

The Space Warrior's

Clash of Deitys. Part Three.

Trip to the Distorted World...Meeting a Sisters Father.

We find the Pokemorph still flying around the Distorted World Remembering not to harm anything, any damage here affects the Real World. She remembered what happened to the Pokemon who gave her powers to her, and charged her with protecting this Plane. (Watch Pokemon Movie 11 to find out more)

"I have to escape from that Dialga's power," She said to herself when she suddenly stopped.

"Of course! Just like Giratina! I need to find a Shaymin!!" She said as she flew off again.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten and Hareta where playing in a ordinary Playground having some fun with there Pokemon, Robin was using her vines as swings. Luffy and Yusuke where having a Race. Frozo was simply lying in the fountain while Kabu was tackling a tree.

"This is the life," Hareta said as Hinaten was swinging on Robins vines.

"Yeah, so peaceful!" Hinaten said. None of them noticed a building right next to him was made of complete windows as a blur passed them.

(Back in the Distorted World)

"Aha! You'll do fine!" She said as she started glowing. As a Rippel appeared.

"I can't leave but I can force others in!" She yelled as the Portal started sucking in.

(Back in the Real World)

Suddenly the same rippel appeared on the Windows as the suction started to happen.

"What the!?" Hareta said as he noticed Yusuke and Frozo where starting to be pulled towards it.

"Quick Return!" Hareta said as he quickly returned his pokemon.

"Ahh!" A voice is heard as he noticed Hinaten nearly going in as well. But Robin stopped her.

"Hinaten!" Hareta called out as he grabbed the vine and started to Help Robin along with Luffy and Kabu.

"Pull!" Hareta said, when he noticed Robin was being pulled forward.

"Oh no!" Hareta yelled as the suction finally pulled them in.

(In the Distorted World)

As the Girl saw the Two Friends and Three Pokemon falling she quickly doved down and Grabbed Hareta.

"Hey! Let me go! I have to help Hinaten!" Hareta yelled as The Giratina Pokemorph flew off.

"Tangrowth!" Robin called out as Kabu managed to regain his senses catching Luffy while Robin using her vines caught a Rock and Hinaten pulling everyone to safety.

"(Pants) Thanks Robin! Return everyone," Hinaten said recalling all three of them. As she stood up.

"Where am I?" Hinaten said as she stared off at the world.

"Your in the Distorted World," A voice answered as she turned around to see the same Man from Before as his Wings Furled.

"Distorted World?" Hinaten asked.

"Yes, like it's names its a Chaotic and Distorted World that shares a Connection with the world you live in," He said.

"Who...are you?" Hinaten asked.

"My name...is Kaito Ino," He said.

"Do...you know...Kari-nee?" Hinaten asked.

"You..know my daughter?" He said.

"So your her father," Hinaten said. Before breathing.

"My name is Hinaten nice to meet you," She said bowing her head.

"We must hurry and help your friend. I have a good Idea why that Giratina Pokemorph took him," Kaito said as he Unfurled his wings.

"Wait for me," Hinaten said using Teleport to keep up.

(That's part Three. Next time. Kaito and Hinaten head after Hareta. As The Giratina Pokemorph prepares to escape.)


	4. Enter Shaymin

The Space Warrior's

Clash of Deitys. Part Four.

Secret Revealed. The Escape.

As Kaito and Hinaten quickly headed down the path after the Giratina Pokemorph. Hinaten decided to ask some questions.

"So, why are you here?" Hinaten asked.

"I had heard of this world being tied to the balance of this world. So I came here to make sure no Darksides would use this world," Kaito said.

"Oh, but why is this Girl so angry and kidnapping Hareta?" Hinaten said.

"She needs him to escape. She ran into a Dialga Pokemorph, she tried to drag him into this world, but he got away and caused her to be trapped here, the only way she can fix that is to use your friends power," Kaito said.

"Power? Hareta is a Pokemorph?" Hinaten asked.

"Yes, a Shaymin Pokemorph. Giratina needs his power to open a portal so she can leave, so we have to get there fast. So you can leave to. Your friends will head in on his own," Kaito said as the two of them continued.

(Meanwhile)

Hareta was dropped onto a Platform as he looked up at the Giratina Pokemorph.

"What do you want?" He said.

"No need to get scared I just need your help," She said.

"What?" Hareta said.

"I know about your power...Shaymin," She said as Hareta suddenly started glowing a green colour and when the glowing subsided he had changed, He now had Green Spines on his back, The Glacideia Flowers where on his arms and his eyes had changed to a Green Colour,

"Heartfelt Shaymin," He whispered.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes.**

**Heartfelt Shaymin: This Pokemorph has the power to change from Land to Sky form multiple times, he also can use many healing powers.**

**End Battle Notes.**

As Hareta finished the Transformation, Kaito and Hinaten has just arrived as The Giratina Pokemorph Noticed More Toxic Clouds.

"Grr!" She growled when Hareta jumped right into it.

"Hareta!" Hinaten yelled out but Kaito stopped her.

"Wait and look!" Kaito said. As the Flowers on Haretas arms started glowing. Sucking the Clouds.

"Stand back," Kaito said as Hareta started glowing.

"SEED FLARE!!!" Hareta yelled as a huge explosion of Natural Energy appeared and a Portal appeared sucking Hareta in.

"Yes!" The Giratina Pokemorph yelled as she flew into the portal as Hinaten and Kaito appeared at the entrance.

"Go, now!" Kaito said.

"What about you?" Hinaten asked

"I can't leave until she returns," Kaito said as he brought out a locket.

"But could you give this to Kari, tell her we will meet soon," Kaito said as Hinaten took the locket.

"Don't worry, I'll get it to Kari-nee!" Hinaten said jumping into the portal.

(Meanwhile)

X was busy snoozing away when he sense another presense as someone picked him up, just when he was going to go Beowulf on the person he saw it was Katie.

"What now?" X said.

"I'm going shopping!" Katie said as X noticed I was here too.

"So?" He asked.

"I need someone to carry my bags, so who is going to do it," She asked as.

"Ross will gladly...you gotta be kidding me," X said as the me there somehow became a training dummy with the note. Have Fun written on it.

"Looks like your it," Katie said as she dragged X away.

"Why me," He said, as soon as they left I appeared next to the dummy with a grin.

"Heheh! Works everytime," I said.

(Meanwhile)

The Giratina Pokemorph had landed on a cliff and she suddenly transformed. Six Legs appeared on her Snake like lower body while her Hair had become alot longer.

"Now time to get some payback," She said when suddenly she smelled something.

"Hmm, Palkia," She growled as she flew off.

(There is part Four. Next time X and Katie have an interruption. Oh yeah and Hikari if you want you could have a chapter or a one-shot of you running into Hareta and Hinaten, and they give you the locket.)


	5. A Demons kind of Date

The Space Warrior's

Clash of Deitys. Part Five.

A Demons kind of Date. Katie and X Prodigy.

We find ourselves in an ordinary shopping place where we see Katie and X Prodigy. Poor X had to carry Katie's bag, luckily for him, she hadn't bought anything yet.

"This is fun, right X?" She said.

"(Sighs) To be honest not really, I find fights fun," X said. As Katie seemed to ponder that thought. Before grinning.

"Oh really, then follow me," Katie said as she lead him away. Smiling all the way.

(A little later)

As X followed Katie they appeared at an open field. X was really getting confused here.

"Alright what's the deal Katie?" X asked when he suddenly had to dodge a Water Pulse. As he saw Katie had become Mystic Palkia.

"You wanted some fun, I am here to give you that," Katie said spinning her staff. As X grinned.

"Why didn't you say so," X said as he brought out Sparda.

(Meanwhile)

We find the Giratina Pokemorph flying in the air when she felt a familiar power.

"Palkia!" She growled as she flew towards the power source.

(Back to our favorite Couple.) (X: WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!!)

"**Night Silencer!**" X yelled.

"Dragon Pulse!!" Katie yelled as the attacks collided.

"So having fun?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah!" X said as he and Katie blocked each other with their weapons.

"Alright, Spacial Rend!" Katie yelled.

"King of Darkness!" X yelled as the attacks collided. Creating an Explosion of Black and Pink, both of them still standing strong.

"Heheh!" Katie giggled as it started raining.

"What's so funny?" X asked.

"This!" Katie said as she suddenly dashed around him glowing pink.

"Gravity Control!" Katie yelled as the Gravity Funnel appeared surrounding X.

"Grr!" X growled. As Katie smirked.

"Come on X try getting out of that," Katie said as the Gravity in the Funnel Started Increasing.

"Fine!" X said bringing out Agni and Rudra. The Twin Katanas.

"Time to win this, Spacial Rend!!" Katie said as she launched the Space Ripping Attack towards X.

"Ghost Hurricane!!" X yelled as he sent a Hurricane blowing away the Water causing the Gravity Control to Disperse.

"What!" Katie said as the Spacial Rend kept coming.

"Ghost FireBall!" X yelled as he blocked the Spacial Attack. Creating a Smoke Cloud covering Him and Katie,

"Where is he...?" Katie was about to finish when she nearly felt a metallic surface near her throat. When the smoke cleared. X had pinned Katie to a tree, while having Both swords ready.

"You lose," X said with a grin. As Katie smirked.

"I guess," Katie said as X lowered Agni and Rudra. But just as he did Katie suddenly springed forwards removed his mask and caught his lips.

"Gah!" X managed to say before Katie kissed him.

"Heheh! There's your prize," Katie said as she walked off. As X was still frozen.

"What just happened?" X said as he was lucky Team Faust didn't saw that. Not noticing a Familiar Robot watching. Holding a Video Camera.

"I can believe Ross talked me into this?" Scarlet said. Remembering what I said.

'Team Faust would pay a fortune to see this stuff,' I said.

"Well he's got a point!" Scarlet said as he teleported away.

(A little later)

Katie and X where just heading back. After getting something to eat, they where heading back.

"Well I had fun," Katie said as she started to walked ahead as X suddenly stopped.

"What is this?" He whispered when he noticed heading straight for Katie at high speeds was the Giratina Pokemorph.

"Katie Look out!" X yelled. As he quickly grabbed Katie and jumped away from the Giratina.

"This is none of your business Son of Sparda!" She said as she glowed a black colour.

"Now, don't you think you should say your name before you kill someone," X said with a smirk bringing out Sparda while Katie got into a stance.

"Very Well, my name is Stephanie, protector of the Distorted World!" She yelled as. She growled at the Demon/Hollow and Pokemorph.

(There is Part Five. Next time, Katie and X take on Stephanie, meanwhile Ross and Justin quickly head there way.)


	6. Pokemorphs Gather

The Space Warrior's

Clash of Deitys. Part Six.

Pokemorphs Gather. X Prodigy vs Stephanie.

"Dark Pulse!" Stephanie yelled launching a wave of Dark Energy towards both Katie and X who quickly jumped away.

"Night Stinger!" X yelled as he extended Sparda towards Stephanie.

"Shadow Sneak!" Stephanie yelled sinking into the Shadows avoiding X's attack.

"Where is she?" X whispered when he suddenly got it.

"Katie get outta here!" He yelled just as Stephanie appeared behind her.

"Too Late," Stephanie said as she punched Katie in the Stomach knocking her out.

"One down," Stephanie said as she raised a Shadow Claw when she was punched back by X Prodigy who had changed to Beowulf's weapons.

"Don't you touch her!" X yelled.

"Lightning Edge!" X yelled as he charged with the Lightning Bolt in his Hand.

"Shadow Claw!" Stephanie called out blocking X's attack.

'Two fights in one day, my lucky day,' X thought.

"Shadow Sneak!" Stephanie said as she sunk into the Shadows.

"Nice try, Divine Punishment!" X yelled as Stephanie appeared behind him with another Shadow Claw Ready.

"Got you!" Stephanie said but suddenly X disappeared in a flash of light before she was punched like 10 times before being sent flying.

(Meanwhile)

Justin was running down a path when he felt the power of Stephanie in the Real World and was quickly heading for it,

"I just hope she hasn't found Katie," Justin said.

"I have to transform!" Justin said as he became his Pokemon Limit, Dialga before flying.

(Back to the fight)

Stephanie was just getting back up as X walked forward getting into a stance.

"That all you got," X said.

"Not a chance," Stephanie said as she started transforming, neither noticing a familiar girl glowing.

"Giratina!" The Now Pokemon Growled.

"So you got bigger big...deal," X said when Giratina vanished, and before he could figure it out, he was slammed into a building.

"Stay down, son of Sparda!" Giratina growled as she walked over to Katie, when suddenly she heard a roar.

"Dialga," She grinned as the Temporal Pokemon Appeared behind her.

"So you came here after all," Dialga growled.

"Of course your little trick couldn't keep me away forever," Giratina said as suddenly both of them felt a power as Katie appeared Behind Giratina as Palkia.

"So your up...perfect!" Giratina said as she flew up with both Dialga and Palkia after her.

(Meanwhile)

X Prodigy was just getting up from the slam.

"Man that Dragon hits hard," He growled when he saw The Three Dragons of Space, Time and Dimensions flying up.

"X you alright," A voice is heard as X noticed Me running over.

"I'm fine, but Katie is got into trouble," X said pointing up as the three Dragons started circling.

"Justin as well. We better give them a hand," I said.

"Fine with me! Devil Trigger!!" X yelled becoming the Beowulf Devil Trigger, he was about The size of The Three Dragons. Four wings and a very deadly looking face.

"Man, and I thought you couldn't get any uglier," I said with a grin as Beowulf growled.

"Ok, Chaos Deoxys!" I said becoming my Pokemorph Limit.

"Lets go!" I said as the two of us went after them.

(That is part six. Next time, Me and X head after Dialga and Palkia, as they clash with Giratina...catching the attention of a certain Alpha Pokemon.)


	7. Giratina vs Dialga vs Palkia

The Space Warrior's

Clash of Deitys. Part Seven.

Giratina vs Dialga vs Palkia. Alphas Intervention.

"Dark/Water/Dragon Pulse!!" All three roared as a combination of Water, Dark and Dragon energy slammed into each other. As Giratina, Dialga and Palkia continued their ferocious battle, Giratina then charged forwards and slammed into Palkia sending the Spacial Pokemon to hit the ground, As she turned to Dialga.

"Metal Claw!" Dialga growled as it tried to slash at Giratina, who blocked with Shadow claws.

"Shadow Sneak!" Giratina growled as it disappeared and slammed into Dialga sending him down.

"GRR! Spacial Rend!" A voice growls as Palkia slammed the Spacial Attack in Giratina sending the Dimension Pokemon down.

"That enough for you!" Palkia growled as if you looked into Her eyes you would see Katie inside.

"Far from it," Giratina said, as you looked into Her eyes you could see Stephanie inside.

"Don't forget me!" Another voice growls as Dialga flew up. As Justin was inside.

"Heheheh! I can finally get back at you two!" Giratina growled as Blue Flames appear in her mouth.

"I don't know what you talking about..." Palkia said as her right arm started glowing Pink.

"But we're going to stop you!" Dialga finished as A Dark Blue Energy started gathering in his mouth.

(Meanwhile in another realm)

We find Arceus still observing the world when he felt it.

"Oh no, those three idiots!" Arceus growled as he started glowing White.

"I have to stop them!" Arceus said as the glowing spreaded everywhere.

(Back on Earth near the battle)

Me and Beowulf where flying as fast as we can trying to catch up with the three Pokemon.

"Man they move fast!" X growled. When we both felt the power.

"This way!" I yelled as the two of us quickly flew over to them.

"ROAR OF TIME!!" Dialga roared. As the blast of Temporal Energy was sent flying.

"SPACIAL REND!!" Palkia roared. As the Blast of Spacial Energy was launched.

"SHADOW FORCE!!" Giratina roared. As a barrage of Strange Flames was sent flying.

"STOP THIS NOW!!!!" A voice roars as suddenly a Dome of White Energy started surrounding The Three of them.

"Quickly move!" I yelled as the dome was nearly completely covering them. I managed to get through a hole but unfortunately for X he slammed into the Dome which sent him flying back. Causing him to turn back to normal.

"Gah! Damn it!" X yelled. As he looked at the dome.

"What is going on in there!" X said.

(In the Dome)

I was simply floating in midair, trying to wonder what happened when I saw Palkia, Dialga and Giratina turning back to there human forms. Katie, Justin and Stephanie.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"Who dares to stop me revenge!" Stephanie growled.

"That was ME!" A voice roars as the four of us noticed Arceus walking foward.

"Arceus!" Both Me and Justin yelled getting everyone's attention as they noticed me.

"Ross? How did you get in?" Arceus asked.

"What is going on here!?" I yelled.

"That is what I want to find out!" Arceus said as everyone glared at Stephanie.

(That's Part Seven. Next and Final Part. Arceus begins to settle the difference. Also prepare for some last minute appearances and humor.)


	8. Settling things

The Space Warrior's

Clash of Deitys. Part Eight.

Settling this. Having some fun.

As all four of us glared at Stephanie. She could feel the problem.

"Why did you have to cause this trouble?" Arceus asked. As the Giratina Pokemorph lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, but I was doing what I thought master Giratina would want, but...I guess I got overzealous," She said. As Arceus sighed.

"I can't believe this, it's not Justin and Katie's fault, you see the distorted world gets polluted due to damage the real world recieves, fromany beings, pollution, or damages from any beings who don't are for this world, the last time Giratina had to work extra time was King Rasets, his involvemnt caused the Distorted world t nearly fall apart, Giratina after he fixed the world, he personally made himself the Pokemon to Guard Rasets Prison, so he chose you to become the new protector of the Distorted World." Arceus said. As Stephanie nodded.

"Yes, my is to protect the distorted world, from any threats," Stephanie said.

"Good, because Rasets is manipulating some Darksides his spiritual presense is causing the Distorted World to become damaged not as bad as his Physical Apperance." Arceus said.

"I see," Stephanie said as she got a determined look.

"Ok! Could you give me a portal to the Distorted World." Stephanie said as A Portal appeared. She turned towards Katie and Justin and bowed her head.

"I am sorry" Stephanie said as she walked into the portal,

"(Sighs) Maybe we can have a little more peace," Katie said.

"You may leave, Katie and Ross, but I need to talk to Justin!" Arceus said. As an opening appeared.

"Alright, good luck Justin, lets go Katie," I said.

"Right, I need to get back to X-kun," Katie said as I sighed.

"Let's go," I said as we both jumped into the portal.

"So what is it, Arceus-sama," Justin said. As Arceus grinned.

"It's time, for the Pokemorph Tournament," Arceus said as Justin widened his eyes.

(Meanwhile)

X was busy tapping his foot waiting for someone to come out when he saw Me and Katie.

"Hey you two alright!" X asked.

"We're fine, problem solved," I said with a grin.

"Now le's head home..." X said when something hit him hard, A Boot.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY: TOBI STYLE!!" A voice yells as all three of us see Tobi who kicked X in the face.

"Uh oh Tobi sorry sempai," Tobi said, as X growled.

"You got caught off guard by that, your losing your touch!" A voice is heard as X noticed, the rest of Team Faust.

"What are you guys doing here," X asked.

"We felt that power surge and some of the guys wanted to fight it," Yoruichi said with a scowl on her face. "Cost me some fun time with Ichigo."

"Oh hi Katie-chan," Tobi greeted as suddenly I got a very evil grin.

"So your girlfriend caused this X?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow. As X growled.

"She is not my GIRL...!!" X was about to finish when he heard laughing, and turned to see me watching something on a camera.

"Well from this, I think that's a lie," I said as Yoruichi looked over my shoulder and giggled.

"Oh X, why didn't you tell me you went that far," Yoruichi said with a grin as X paled when he got what we were watching.

"Give me that!!" X yelled but I teleported away.

"For you free of charge," I said giving the camera to Hiei and I teleported away.

"Have fun X!" I yelled as Team Faust continued to watch the camera.

"That's it! Ross your a DEADMAN!!" X yelled echoed all over.

(That is the end of this story. I will now work on my Pokemorph Tournament story.)


End file.
